Obsesión
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Pero un día, Robin habló: — La obsesión de nuestro capitán no es un platillo o un sentimiento que pueda disfrutar. Ha estado en nuestras narices todo el tiempo y ustedes no se han esforzado más en buscar. Viejo escrito para la comunidad Fairy Piece. Dedicado a Dante.


«Luffy tiene una obsesión, ¿sabes?»

Se ha esparcido tal rumor en el barco como un viento de verano, y a esas alturas toda la tripulación está consciente del hecho. El capitán está obsesionado, algo le hace brillar sus chocolatados ojos y da comienzo a un acelerado latir de su corazón. Pero, ¿qué es?

«— ¡Debe ser eso!» se oyó en Nami. A las mandarinas nadie se les resiste.

«— Ese idiota...» murmuraron a la vez el resto del trío monstruoso, quizá con una jugosa carne en la mente.

«— Tal vez sea...» y Usopp pensó que la aventura se llevaba lejos sus pensamientos, que le impedía pensar racionalmente.

«— Lo que fuera, ¡es algo súper!, ¿no?» resuena la pregunta en el aire, y el otro asiente.

«— La obsesión de Luffy-san debe ser tan fuerte...»

«—... como para que alguien como él la tenga.» termina Chopper.

Y así fue cómo sus compañeros se empeñaron en descubrir qué volvía loco a su capitán. En varios días Sanji cambió el menú, pero no encontraba diferencia en la gran sonrisa que el azabache mostraba cada que una carne se le era presentada, igualmente con Nami quien preparó delicias de mandarinas como postre hallando el mismo resultado. No era uno, ni lo otro, ¿entonces qué?

Brook entonó las más alegres canciones y Chopper le acompañó cantando tiernamente, sin embargo Luffy sólo los escuchaba con una expresión de paz en su rostro. ¿Indicios de obsesión o una pista muy rebuscada? Entonces Franky y Usopp emprendieron una aventura con él, pero no se mostró más emocionado de costumbre.

Luffy continuaba normal, como si en tantos años su actitud no hubiera cambiado en absoluto.

Pero un día, Robin habló:

«— La obsesión de nuestro capitán no es un platillo o un sentimiento que pueda disfrutar. Ha estado en nuestras narices todo el tiempo y ustedes no se han esforzado más en buscar.»

La tripulación se mostró muy confundida, y así se fueron a dormir.

La luna velaba sin cansancio el sueño de una agotada tripulación, mientras que delicadamente brindaba sus más débiles rayos de luz al silencioso barco. El aire era fresco, y tan suave cómo el algodón que los dignos en sentir aquellas caricias dudaban estar en el mar más feroz de todos.

Él suspiró, viendo el pensamientos desvanecerse entre los demás.

De un tiempo hasta el presente se le había hecho cotumbre salir a media noche y tomarse unos minutos para respirar la paz. Le gustaban esos momentos, así como los que su tripulación le brindaban. Comprando uno con otro, el brillo de ambos era un contraste maravilloso que le dejaba fascinado con lo que una presencia podía causar.

Sus dedos se movían pacientes, disfrutando el tacto, realizando un peinado casi infantil y torpe ante la tranquilidad que le embargaba. Era delicado, poco natural si del pequeño Monkey se trataba. Curioso cómo un monstruoso capitán podía ser un tierno acompañante de velada, sueño y estilista.

No estaba solo, claro que no.

Luffy encontraba dignas de admirarse esas facciones. Como un rostro gruñón solía ser tan pacífico una vez el sueño hiciera las suyas. Le veía respirar sin complicaciones y se sentía realizado. Ver esa marca subir y bajar al mismo ritmo que la luna lanzaba sus brillos eran poco agotador, le traía sueño.

Pero no podía dormir, quién hacía agitar suavemente su corazón necesitaba el cariño nocturno que le calmaba las pesadillas.

Suspiró, sin afán de mostrar molestia, sólo sacando aire interno que expulsaba todo estrés hacia celeste mar. Quizá parte de la terapia.

Le roba un beso, otro, y otro. Los labios entreabiertos son tan atrayentes y de cierta manera alteran sus más ingenuos sentidos. Piensa hacer algo más, pero algo le detiene.

Su contagiosa sonrisa.

Está consciente de que sus compañeros se han esforzado en conocer su más grande obsesión, esa que supera el legendario tesero y un apodo dorado. Siendo egoísta piensa:

«— Él es solo mío, lo siento.»

Y se detiene en su peinar para llenar de besos de cristal el ajeno rostro, recibiendo consigo gestos de molestia que al contrario de arrepentirse por irrumpir siquiera un poco sus sueños él ríe y vuelve hacer una vez más.

Adora su obsesión, una inocente, amorosa y correspondida. Que le abriga desde sus más oscuros momentos y le muestra la luz aún si el astro es completamente negro. Le adora, y no sabe porqué.

Miente, lo conoce.

Pero lo guardará para sí.


End file.
